Halo: The Strange Ones
by TyroAkira
Summary: Avid Halo fans Cable, Eben, Red, and Kacy get sucked into their favorite universe. You would think this would be epic for them, but it's not. The problem is, they have been split apart through time and space, AND have to guide certain people through some of the worst situations imaginable. Can it get any worse? MCxOC N6xOC RxOC AxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Halo: The Strange Ones**

**Hey guys! This is my first Halo fanfic so forgive me if I make any mistakes. This is just the first chapter, and I have to admit, I am beyond excited! Allons-y and I hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

"… And then I shot him with a sniper rifle and said 'Happy now?' " The four of us burst out laughing at Red's story. My ginger friend's real name wasn't Red, it was actually Edom Leo. We just call her that because her of her hair and her name. Oh, I haven't introduced myself! How rude of me.

My name is Cable Caia Caerwyn. I know, my parents gave me a weird name. It's pretty easy to remember though, right? I'm seventeen years old and a proud social outcast along with my fellow friends Eben H. Faolan and Kacy Kadin. I have light almost dusty colored brown hair and bright green eyes. One of the strangest things about all of us is our height. We all stand around 4"9, though Red and Kacy are at a solid five feet tall.

We're the kind of girls you would find playing video games, watching anime, and throwing pies at each other whenever the opportunity presents itself. That's just how we role, aren't we the coolest?

We continue telling jokes and stories until an idea hits me.

"Hey guys, who wants to play some Halo?"

All talking stops and we all look at each other. "Which one?" Eben asks slowly while scanning the other females in the room. Kacy glares at her. "ODST!" She barks. "But we played that last time!" Red whines. We tend to take turns or just watch one another play, we hate having strangers play when we have our group all together. "Why not Reach?" I ask tentatively but Eben shakes her head. "I would rather play Halo 3."

Kacy laughs evilly. "So you can see _your John _again?" Eben blushes and glares before smirking. "You can't judge, you want to see Rookie and his _oh so cute moments_. And his ass." Kacy splutters her defense. "Bungee made them so nice though! Not my fault!"

Eben just laughs and shakes her head.

I clear my throat. "How about we-" Red cuts in at this moment.

"MUFFINZ!"

We all sweat drop.

"Red, was that really necessary-""THEYRE EVERYWHERE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES BEFORE THEY TAKE THEM!"

The red haired girl runs up the stairs with us watching her form retreat before face palming. "At least her parents aren't home or they'd yell at us for being so loud." Eben stated, making Kacy and I nod our heads in agreement.

Kacy sighed. "Okay, we can't vote because we know how that would turn out now that Red is upstairs probably hiding in a corner. What can we do?" Eben smirked again. "Race ya." Before taking off towards the living room at break neck speed. Kacy cries out in horror. "EBEN! NO!" and chases her down the hall. I laugh and rise to my feet and trot after them while calling out to our red headed friend. "Red! Time to play now!"

Next thing I heard was a muffled "Yay!"

* * *

We were all gathered around the couch while Eben popped in Halo 3 into the Xbox 360. Kacy huffed and brushed her side swept bangs to the side. "You only won because you got a head start." Eben just smiled as she rose to her feet and skipped over to the couch, her lucky controller in hand. Now that I think about it, we are kind of like the Ninja Turtles, Eben would be Leo, Kacy would be Raph, I would probably be Donny, and Red would be Mikey. Strange no? I was shook-no- ripped, out of my thoughts when Kacy cried out indignantly.

"Hey! Why is there a blue screen of death on the Xbox!?"

Eben frowned. "I'm not sure, maybe-" The brunette was cut off when the screen turned black. We were all silent and the air got tense. All of a sudden blue words appeared across the screen, like someone was typing them up.

**Save the heroes, and lead the way. Journey forth and do what we cannot. Repeat this four times: **

_**Praeter memoriam et duces.  
Testor,**_

Et perditam spem,

Fiam ductu.

Custos.

Ego insontes,

Et pugna pro lux lucis!

Hoc bellum est. Et hoc bellum nostrum.

**You shall be rewarded if you do.**

The four of us glanced around nervously. "What do we do now?" Red whispered softly. "This was obviously some hacker, damn kids think they're so funny. Little punk ass-" Kacy was cut off when Eben started to read the words aloud. Her eyes widened and she leaned back. "This is Latin! It says:

Save the heroes, and lead the way.

I swear,

For the lost and the hopeless,

I will become the guidance.

The guardian of all.

I will protect the innocent,

And fight for the light!

This is war. And this war is ours."

Red's eyes widened. "How do you know?" Eben put her hands on her hips and smiled with one eye closed. "I studied it during middle school at home, alongside Greek, German, Italian, and Japanese. I also studied a little Chinese too." We all gaped at her.

"I never knew that! Why didn't you tell me you knew Japanese!? You could have helped me when my family and I visited Japan last year! Some guy thinks I'm a prostitute over there!" I cried out.

Eben laughed. "It just slipped my mind!" I huffed indignantly.

I shook my head and brought us back to the problem at hand. "So… What now? Should we say it?" Kacy growled. "It's just a bunch of words, what's the harm?" Kacy repeated it with a little difficulty one more time. When she finished she turned to me. "You say it the third time." I jumped at her tone but complied anyways.

"_Praeter memoriam et duces.  
Testor,_

Et perditam spem,

Fiam ductu.

Custos.

Ego insontes,

Et pugna pro lux lucis!

Hoc bellum est. Et hoc bellum nostrum."

I was about to ask Red to say it a fourth time when all of a sudden the TV screen went white and air seemed to be pulling us _towards_ the TV with terrifying strength. It felt like there were six G's pulling us back. We all began screaming and clutching onto the couch (As it was the closest large object) for dear life. I grimaced as my nails dug into the couch, no doubt leaving scratches on the fluffy black material. I could feel myself slipping and was about to announce that I was when I was suddenly ripped away, reaching out for my friends who looked on in horror. I looked behind myself just in time to see the screen right in front of my face.

Then it all went black.

* * *

**So! Leave a review and let me know what you thought. I need to know! I would have typed more but I thought it looked pretty good like this. So if you would be so awesome sauce as to review and possibly follow I would be a very happy muffin lover. Goodbye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Cable**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_W-wha-? What the hell... Where am I?' _I mentally groaned as I lifted my head from the- _'Hey is this dirt? Red doesn't have dirt in her living room!' _I shook my head to clear the fuzziness that seemed to coat all my thoughts. As my vision started to clear I glanced around and found that I was in some kind of clearing, but upon further inspection I saw a rather large tower kind of thing not too far away. I jumped when I heard gunfire. So I ended up scrambling over to a rather large rock with a small ditch underneath it and just barely managed to squeeze under it when I saw large steel colored boots running/stumbling across the ground. My eyes widened. _'Is that…'_ I was cut off when I heard the sound of a plasma gun going off and an Elite's roar. The person in front of me turned sharply to the direction of the sound and began firing. Not long after I heard the thud of a body hitting the ground. I shivered.

'_Well that's not going to hurt in the morning.'_

I nearly squealed when I felt the rock (which was pressing uncomfortably against my back) shook. I could hear the Elite on top of it growl before launching itself at whoever it was in front of me. I dared to take a better look and scooted forward just in time for yet another Elite to land right in front of my face. Thus putting more dust in my eyes and making me give a small yelp in surprise.

Luckily for me the Elite didn't seem to notice and rushed towards the person who was currently trying to fight off three other Elites, with more on the way. I squinted to get a better look.

I gasped. _'No way! Is that… Noble Six!?' _

His armor was just as I had set it up in my game, based off the one I saw in the trailers and clips. It was colored all steel and well… You know how the basic one looks. Although he did have a few add on's there too.

I was snapped out of my stupor when I saw him rip off his helmet, toss the now useless gun aside and use his combat knife against the large group of Elites. I almost saw his face, but then a stupid alien got in the way.

I huffed. _'Damn it. Wait-' _I watched the Spartan III go down and him try to get back up to fight, only to be shoved back down. _'No… OH HELL NO! NOT THIS TIME BABY!' _I practically clawed my way out of the ditch and ran up behind a Zealot. I jumped up and began scrabbling for holds to climb my way up towards the helmet while it tried to snatch and swat at me to get off. The other Elites started firing at the Zealot but they all hit him rather than me, allowing me to reach up and rip his helmet off before using the sharp points and edges as a bludgeoning tool.

I kept smashing the helmet against his head while blood began to squirt out with every hit I gave, the Zealot weakening as I continued. Finally it began to collapse and I jumped off, snatching his plasma gun and skittering my way towards the fallen Spartan.

The other Elites were still firing at me, and when I looked around I saw that the reason why I wasn't a dead pile of human meat was because of some kind of energy shield that surrounded me. It was an electric blue color, but I noticed a green tint to it. I looked back over and saw that an Elite Major was about to stab Noble Six with the energy sword before I could stop him. I wouldn't make it in time.

So I did the only thing I could do.

I screamed.

And the Major exploded. Quite literally, he exploded into a gooey mess that coated the ground and slid off my shields like slop. I stood there panting and staring at the remains of the Major while the others stood there in shock. I gagged. But when a sudden Idea hit me I swallowed my disgust and spun around to address all the other Elites.

"Hey! All of you, if you don't want the same thing to happen to you I advise dropping your weapons so you can live to fight another day!"

The group glanced around uneasily, one of them deciding to be smart and cautiously lowered his weapon to the ground.

The others snarled and growled but complied anyways. I felt rather smug at the moment. "Good choice. Now-" I turned to face the panting Spartan on the ground and skipped over to him. I turned to face the Sangheili once more. "if you will excuse us, we will just be-" I took another step but found there wasn't any ground there. Or anywhere I could step for that matter. I instinctively looked down as I began to fall and screamed at the sight.

The ground had disappeared and we were free falling down through a portal of some sort, at the end of the bright cylindrically shaped tunnel I could see some sort of opening but at that point I was still too far up to be able to make it out.

I looked back up and saw that I could see the entrance we had fallen through was getting smaller and smaller by the second. My hair whipped around behind me as we fell. I then realized that Noble Six was too weak to save me, so it was my job to protect the both of us. "This must be what the message meant!" I then tried to angle myself so that I could catch up the Spartan and found I could move freely.

I gulped as I picked up speed and rocketed towards the male. When I got close enough I reached a hand out and grabbed onto the chest plate and pulling myself closer. I finally got a good look at his face.

I blushed with wide eyes. _'Damn.'_

He was unfortunately unconscious so I couldn't see his eyes, but he had dirty blond hair that seemed a little long for a Spartan (probably hasn't been given an opportunity to cut it) that was messy from the ordeal he just went through. He had a long scar that went from just above his left eye, across his well shaped nose, and just below his right eye nearly touching the corner of his lip. His face was angular, but not overly so. All in all he was just plain sexy. _'Shut up! This is no time to be gawking at people, we might die!' _I thought angrily to myself. My other side responded back. _'Aww, but this may very well be a once in a lifetime chance to see the infamous Noble Six's face! Who else from home has ever actually seen it?' _I paused. _'… Good point.' _I could feel my other side smirking. _'Now we can focus on survival.' _I huffed and pulled Six closer to my form, trying to come up with some way I could save us both from splattering all over the ground.

I had to shut my eyes when we passed through the exit of the portal, the air was so cold! My eyes became slits as I tried to figure out where we were. I began gasping for breath and frost was forming in my hair and on my eyelashes. I soon found out why.

We were in the atmosphere.

I glanced back down at the unconscious male and then past him towards the planet we were hurtling towards and briefly wondered what planet it was. When I realized that I had no way to slow us down for an easy landing I began to panic again "Oh shit oh shit oh shit! Gotta think of a way out of this. Wings-_ WINGS_! I _need _goddamn _Wings!"_

Nothing happened.

I growled and began screaming. "IS THIS YOUR IDEA OF A CRUEL SICK JOKE!? ARE YOU JUST GOING TO LET ME FALL TO MY DEATH AFTER YOU BRING ME HERE TO DO GOD KNOWS WHAT!? WELL FUCK YOU TOO!"

I then felt my other half take over. _'Oh dear God-'_ "NOOOOOOOOO I'M TOO SEXY TO DIE LIKE THIS! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE WILL BE RUINED!"

As we neared the planet- "Oh hey look is that a city?" I felt something growing in my back, in fact I could feel my shirt and hoodie straining to hold these bulges in. I whined in pain as it escalated to more and more severe until I felt my skin rip, along with my shirt and hoodie. This time I screamed in agony and I felt that whatever grew on my back establish a connection with my mind as they began to move.

I didn't turn my head to see what they were, since I figured it was what I called for. I tried moving to the left.

I did.

I tried moving to the right.

I did.

I tried slowing down.

'_Oh SHIT!'_

Not so good.

I tried flapping my wings to slow down but found it was nearly impossible to do with Six's excess weight. I growled at his unconscious form. "Lay off the cookies you jerk!" It really wasn't his fault we were falling out of the sky and hurtling towards the ground not-so-far-below us, but I was feeling pretty stressed out.

I gritted my teeth and narrowed my eyes as we neared the city.

"Well, Eben, Red, Kacy, if I don't make it out of this alive I want you all to know that… I WAS THE ONE WHO ATE THE LAST RASBERRY CHOCOLATE POPSICLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE!" I cried as I tried to maneuver my way around the buildings, just barely missing getting my wings torn off. I didn't want to risk Six to fall hundreds of feet only to splatter on the ground anyways despite my efforts! So I decided to fly lower to the ground and let him drop when he was at a safe distance so I could have an easier time landing for myself.

It was getting harder to keep from skimming across the ground and smashing into cars/trucks but when I saw the fountain I knew where I could go. I angled myself towards the still working object and when I was a safe distance away I let Six go, letting the force of the momentum I gave him carry him into the shallow water. He landed with a large splash.

I wasn't so lucky.

I felt my wings give out and I tumbled to the ground, skidding, sliding, and tumbling across the concrete and pavement streets before slamming into a nearby building. I felt the air get knocked out of my lungs and I gasped for breath as black dots began to creep across my vision. I felt myself drifting off and though I fought to stay awake, I ended up succumbing to the darkness.

* * *

**Next up: Eben**

**I could hear voices… faint murmuring from several people. "Sir, her vitals just picked up. There is no way she could have survived that fall!" I mentally raised an eyebrow. 'Fall?' Another voice appeared, closer than the last. "Maybe she didn't fall. Maybe she flew." "Sir, I mean no disrespect, but that's absurd!" "Take a look marine." I heard a few people gasp. **

**What the hell is going on?**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Question for you all to think about just cause I'm bored. What do YOU think Red will be doing later on? :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Eben**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I could hear voices.

"_Sir, her vitals just picked up! But that's… impossible! She was completely well... De-" _

I could only hear bits and pieces, but the world around be was becoming clearer by each passing moment. I could smell sweat, somewhat fresh air, and a lit cigar. I wanted to crinkle my nose in disgust but found that I didn't have the strength. So I settled with just breathing and trying to listen.

"_She's breathing! Good Lord, she's actually coming back to life!" "Corporal, at ease! Don't want your voice to scare her back to heaven or hell do we?"_

That voice. It sounds familiar. Wait. Are they talking about me?

"_Sir, the gel layer could have taken most of the impact…"_ What? Hey… This sounds freakishly familiar- Oh hey! I can feel my toes! I didn't even notice they were missing. Hah!

"… _Heavy lift gear. We aren't leaving him here." "You're right. You're not."_ I feel my mind explode at the sound of that voice.

No fucking way!

I hear one of the men laugh. _"Crazy fool. Why do you always jump? Someday you're going to land on something as stubborn as you are. And I don't do bits and pieces."_

No _fucking _way!

There is a silence that follows some movement or other.

"_Where is she chief? Where is Cortana?" _

"She stayed behind."

My eyes fly open and I gasp for air, blinking rapidly to clear my vision. As it clears I see a sight I thought was only fictional.

It was the friggen Master Chief!

I just stare at the enormous figure clad in green armor. Everyone else stares at me while I stare at him. He stares back. After what feels like an eternity I laugh, startling half the people in the clearing.

"You blinked!" I shout merrily and continue giggling.

I can see three people sweat drop and two others face palm. The rest seem either shocked or curious as to how I knew he blinked. Avery Johnson tilts his head. "And how do you know that little angel?"

I grin wolfishly. "Just cause I'm that baddass. Hey, can I have a piggy back ride?" The only Spartan in the area seems taken aback. Johnson just laughs and shakes his head.

"You're probably the first person to ask him that, sure! Why the hell not!" John looked at him like he went insane. "But why, your wings broken?"

I tilt my head this time. "Wings…?" I look behind me and squeal. I had mother fucking wings! They were white with golden tipped feathers at the ends, and did look a little scuffed up. I tried lifting them up and found that they were actually really light. What sucked was that when I tried moving the what-would-be elbow of the wings I would hear a click and a jolt of pain would shoot down.

I grimaced. "Yeah… I don't think I'll be flying any time soon."

Johnson gave a shit-eating and patted the Chief's chest plate. "Well good luck with that!" With that he began shouting orders at the men while the Spartan and I just stared. "So…" I began, only to be cut off with a sharp "No." I huffed and crossed my arms. "Fine then, buttface." He halted in his steps and turned his visor towards me. Being the strange person I was, I stuck my tongue out, smiling a little to soften the jab. I heard a twig snap and I swerved my head towards the direction of the sound. I could see a strange distortion moving along and it clicked.

'_The Arbiter's here too." _I realized.

Apparently the Chief saw it too because he was about to swipe one of the pistols a privet had when I shouted "No Chief! Bad!" He faltered in his steps but was about to continue anyways. "He is with the humans! Chill and wait a moment bro!" He halted entirely but still held the pistol in his hand. (He had swiped it. :c)

The Arbiter magically materialized and I found myself gawking at the size of the Sangheili. He was even bigger than the Chief! The alien seemed to frown with his epic mandibles. "Worry so easily." With that he turned (_with utmost grace!_ **Shut up!) **and walked away.

I lifted my wings up (how the hell did they even get there?) a bit so they didn't drag against the jungle floor and rushed over and stepped in front of the Sangheili.

"He has good reason. For a very long time your kind have killed his friends and closest thing he has to family. He is a warrior. Born and bred for war. Not his fault." I stated, much to the two baddasses surprise. I smiled softly and continued. "It will take him a while to relax to any amount around you, but don't take it personally. Mmkay? Things will turn out fine in the end. I promise."

With that I tilted my head. "Could one of you guys give me a piggy back ride? I'm afraid I would most definitely slow you guys down more if I were to walk. Wings aren't so good." I gestured to my back.

The Arbiter blinked. "How do you know all this?"

I smiled innocently. "Let's just say I'm a guardian angel. Or a creepy stalker person. I like the latter best." I swear that the Chief sweat dropped. The Elite in front of me seemed to be contemplating something and kneeled down, although he still towered over my 4"9 (and a fourth of an inch!) frame. "You needed to be carried, correct?" I nodded. He wordlessly reached over and picked me up with surprising gentleness and ease and placed me carefully on his shoulders.

I smiled. "Red and I were right, you really are a nice guy!" He glanced over his shoulder at me curiously. "Red? Isn't that a color?" I laughed but got quieter as we proceeded through the jungle. "Yeah, but her name means red and her hair color is red too." A marine listening to our conversation piped in.

"But that's not possible! There are no more redheads. The gene was recessive and faded away over time. They lasted longer than what people thought they would but…" I shrugged. "Not where I come from. There are loads of gingers but none quite like her." I leaned back as far as I could to speak with the Chief. "You and her would be like peas in a pod!" The tall male lifted his head when he noticed I was talking to him. I could practically feel his frown from inside the helmet. "Really?" I shook my head and smiled some more. "Nah, she's too crazy. But hey, You are lucky to end up with me first. _I'm _the calmest of the group. _HOLY SHIET IS THAT A RED SQUIRREL!?_" I whisper yelled as an orange furry blur whizzed through the trees.

Chief face palmed while the Arbiter just seemed confused.

I sighed contentedly. This was the life. _'What?'_

* * *

**God, review people! More reviews mean more chapters! Otherwise I think people don't really like it and I don't get motivated. MOTIVATE ME DAMNIT! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and peace out. Buh-buy!**

**P.S.**

**.**

**.117 views guys! Thank you for the epic coincidence! :D  
**

**.  
**

**Next up: Kacy**

**I growled when I felt something tap my shoulder. It was a soft supposed to be gentle and totally non aggressive gesture but since I was just asleep... I felt my natural aggression come out and gripped whatever it was as hard as I could and squeezed with all my might. "No yells of pain or anything like that but I _did_ hear somebody grunt. "Hey..." I froze.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry! So very sorry! Things popped up and I didn't have any time to type much up. So I hope this makes it up to you and I hope you enjoy! **

**Oh, and see if you can find the hidden lyrics. :D**

* * *

**Kacy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The feeling of warmth was the first thing I felt when I started going into that phase of half awake half asleep. It was cozy and best of all quiet. No older brothers smashing their drums at four in the morning or dog barking at some stupid cat-probably Red or Cable's- half the day. It was silent. She smiled and snuggled into the heat source some more. It was nice… Until something prodded her in the shoulder. She ignored it and continued to sleep.

There! There it was again. Blah, whatever. She ignored it too. Her dog would annoy her until she woke up, so this was a piece of cake.

Then she felt somebody grab her shoulder and shake her. Kacy frowned. That wasn't very nice. The hand left her shoulder and she felt more prodding. She had enough of it and grabbed the offending object and squeezed with all her might, probably hoping to constrict the person or break whatever it was in half.

It felt solid but surprisingly gave way a slight bit to the pressure. It felt like… Metal. She heard a gasp and groaned. Who the hell was it that was so eager to wake her up? Kacy froze when she heard a soft "Hey!"

That voice.

Stormy eyes snapped open and she leapt up and pinned the offending person to the ground, her eyes still blurry from sleep. She blinked rapidly to clear her vision, and once it did she gasped. Below her was an… ODST?

The two just stared at each other before Kacy looked away and muttered. "I must be going out of my fucking mind…" When she realized what she was looking at she squeaked. She was in a city, though the whole place looked like it was disserted, completely barren of the human race save for the two in the square. The sky was dark and a couple stars were just barely visible.

She turned back to the ODST (who strangely didn't even try to struggle) and snarled. "Where the hell am I?" The ODST glanced around until he spotted something and pointed his hand as best he could to its direction. (His arms were pinned to his sides by Kacy's legs. She peered over at the object and found it read "New Mombasa Station".

Kacy's shoulders slouched and she just stared. "No way… I'm in…" While she was distracted the ODST sat up, shifting her to his lap. He tapped her shoulder and when she looked at him gestured for her to let him get up. The short haired blonde jumped to her feet. "Ah sorry… Hey what's your name, soldier?" He pointed to the name tag on the chest plate, just below his chin.

She read it aloud. "Rookie… Rookie!?" She pointed an accusing finger at him. "There is no way you can be Rookie!" Kacy paused and lowered her finger. "But then again…" She shook her head and held out her hand.

"My names Kacy, Kacy Kadin. Pleasure to meet you." Rookie tentatively took her hand in a hand shake, wary of what horrors she could inflict upon him. She _had_ managed to pin him to the ground with ease, who knows what else she could do?

But where did this civilian come from? All the people in the city were supposed to be either dead of evacuated. So what was she doing here, sleeping on the ground like that?

The blonde frowned. "Now let's get out of here, a drop ship may end up spotting us since we're just standing here like sitting ducks."

Rookie nodded and began walking down one of the streets while the girl followed after him. He felt a little relieved at finding another person in this empty city. For several hours he had been on his own fighting the covenant. Now he had a companion. Under his helmet he smiled.

He wasn't alone anymore.


End file.
